


Unbreakable

by Hetalia1912



Category: Sinplus (Band), Unbreakable - Sinplus (Music Video)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe- Unbreakable (Music Video), Character Development, Concerts, Corruption, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fugitives, Government Conspiracy, I'm Bad At Summaries, Illegal Activities, Inspired by Music, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Music, On the Run, Original Character(s), Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Running Away, Science Fiction, Slow Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Gabriel Broggini didn't mean to piss off the governmentHe couldn't help that he and his brother/boyfriend wanted to free a bunch of robots slaves.Well now he did and now he's on the run from a lot of pissed off people.Whoops.....





	Unbreakable

_**Zurich,Switzerland** _

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel turned around to face his brother(and boyfriend),Ivan."You keep dazing off."He said."Are you okay?"Gabriel shook his head."No I'm okay,just a little worn out I guess."Ivan shrugged."Well if you say so."

Gabriel smiled at him.He couldn't believe it's been 3 years since they started dating.They were in Zurich for a show,though that could wait.Gabriel just wanted to see the city.

An few hours passed before they went back to the hotel.Gabriel couldn't help but be a little disappointed.He wanted to see the city,not lay around all day.

But they had to get ready for the show,and nobody,not even Gabriel,was in the mood to disagree.


End file.
